Gomen Kagome
by lonerchick
Summary: “I’m sorry.” Inuyasha then said with the saddest face Kagome had ever seen him do in the past two years, of being with him, at his side and no one else. Why is Inuyasha apologizing to Kagome? Why is Koga around more often? Sesshomaru, when did he get
1. Chapter 1

"**Gomen Kagome"**

**Summery: _"I'm sorry." Inuyasha then said with the saddest face Kagome had ever seen him do in the past two years, of being with him, at his side and no one else. _**Why is Inuyasha apologizing to Kagome? Why is Koga around more often? Sesshomaru, when did he get in the picture? Koga loves Kagome, Sesshomaru tries to kill her but why does Kagome feel attracted to him?

**A/N This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Rate and Review Please **

**Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha Characters, kami-sama I wish I did…..**

**Chapter 1:**

_Nande, Nande, Nande??? Do I have come back just in time to see him with Kikyo!!! Just perfect, I finally clear up my head and think that I'm ready to come back, and then I see Inuyasha with that walking corpse. What's come over me? I shouldn't be mad, I just can't stand the fact that Inuyasha choose her over me, I mean, I'm not even in love with him anymore. I finally figure out it's just a silly school girl crush after two years of pain. Kami-sama nande? Nande did it hurt so much if I truly don't love him? Maybe because I've stayed by his side for so long, Yuki was right I shouldn't have waited around for him._

"KAGOME!!!! Your back I missed you so much." A high squeaky voice yelled out in joy. At the sound of this Kagome came out of thought to see who was calling her name, it was none other then her kitsune Shippo. Quickly putting a smile on her face she opened her arms wide enough for him to jump into them. Shippo so full of energy said the one thing that was usually on all kids minds at that age.

"Kagome, did you bring my candy?" It was more of a demand then a question. Kagome giggled at that.

"Hai Shippo-chan. You can't have it till after dinner though." She said in a stern voice. Shippo knew not to argue with her when it came to candy because if he did she would not give it to him. Instead Inuyasha would eat it, the first time she did it, it surprised him. His mother figure actually giving away something he loved so much to that hanyou, Inuyasha.

"Ii-desu." And with that they walked to Kaede's hut. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede were sitting around the fire waiting for the stew to cook. It was dinner time; this is why Miroku and Sango loved coming back to the village. Kaede's cooking was the best in the land.

"Konnichiwa Kagome-sama." Miroku said as Kagome sat down next to Sango. "I missed you so much Kagome-chan, we must catch up." Sango said to her best friend. Kagome had been in her time for two whole weeks, talk about a record breaker. The food was finally done, Kaede passed a bowl out to everyone and set one aside for herself and Inuyasha. He would soon arrive at the smell of dinner like usual. (So like a dog) Maybe 2 minutes later Inuyasha came in.

"Where's my food?" Kaede handed him a bowl as soon as he questioned them. Of course Inuyasha gulfed it down like nothing, then asking for seconds. Kagome sat there quietly just looking at Inuyasha not even touching her food.

_He doesn't even know I saw him with her_

_**Flash Back:**_

"_**Kagome" Inuyasha said. **_

"**_Hai" Just as Kagome said that Inuyasha grabbed her and held her in his arms. Kagome gasped at this, then her face turn red, I mean really red. Inuyasha hardly ever held her it embarrassed her so much, but she loved it when he did hold her. She felt so protected in his arms, as if nothing could faze her not a thing in the world. She was so wrong._**

"**_I'm sorry." Inuyasha then said with the saddest face Kagome had ever seen him do in the past two years, of being with him, at his side and no one else. _**

"_**Nande?" Kagome said with a bit of concern in her voice. Inuyasha just looked her debating if he should tell her or not.**_

"**_I made my decision. I'm going to be with Kikyo now." Inuyasha then let go of her and said, "That's the last time I'll ever hold you like that." Kagome was shocked more than sad at the moment. His words wrung in her head over and over until it finally hit. She looked at him with tears about to spill from her brown eyes. Not sure of what to do or say. He could see the hurt and confusion mixed in her eyes, he could also smell a tint of salt coming off her which of course meant she was about to cry._**

"_**I want to go home for a while." With that she walked off from him. **_

_**End of flash back:**_

"Child, are you not hungry?" Kaede questioned Kagome.

"Gomen-nasai. I was lost in thought." Kagome said. She felt sad all over again. Inuyasha sensed this in her voice and just looked at her. Of course he felt bad, but he felt like he owed Kikyo his life. He did love her too, he loved both, he knew it was wrong, so he decided he had to choose. So he did, and his choice was not Kagome, but Kikyo. The one everyone hated.

"Gomen." Inuyasha whispered only for to hear. She did, and just looked at him and gave him a weak smile. Sango and Miroku notice something was up, for Inuyasha did not go to get her when she was in her time, not once. He would usually throw a big fit about her not coming back and go storming to the well to go get her. Sango and Miroku just looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Kagome, do you want to go for a walk?" Sango questioned her friend. Kagome knew this was coming sooner or later, when she left she didn't give an explanation only that she was returning home for a while and not sure for how long.

"Ii-desu" Kagome said. As soon as they were finished eating Sango was ready to go, so Kagome got up and followed her friend out of the hut walking toward the hot springs. When they reached the hot springs Kagome took her shoes off and dipped her feet in the soothing hot water. It felt so good, like all her stress was disappearing.

"Kagome" Sango said to the girl who was sitting on the rock trying to get more comfortable.

"Hai." Kagome replied finally finding a comfortable spot. Kagome avoided Sango's eyes. Kagome didn't feel sad anymore but she didn't want her friend to look at her. Kagome reason was that Sango looked sad for her and Kagome didn't need that right now. She just wanted to feel happy, for Inuyasha. He finally made up his mind on who to be with, deep down Kagome new the day would come. She just didn't want it to.

"Is everything ok with you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a very concerned voice. Kagome turned to her and smiled.

"Hai, you want to know the reason why I went back for so long right?" Kagome said with a cheesy smile on her face.

"Um… if you want to tell then yes." Sango replied not sure if Kagome's smile was real or was she faking it.

Kagome giggled, "Of course I'll tell my best friend. Inuyasha told me on the day I left to my time that he was choosing Kikyo. That's all he basically said so I felt I need time to think things through so I left to one place I felt I could think, home sweet home." Kagome said smiling. Sango studied the girls face to see if she was truly felling ok about it. Sango wasn't sure; Kagome was always so cheerful that it was just natural to her now.

"Kagome, you're actually ok with this?" Sango said in voice that screamed disbelief. Kagome then looked away, to turn to the water that flowed so evenly, so peaceful like the trees that blew in the wind.

Sango wonder why would Inuyasha choose Kikyo. Kagome was so beautiful. Just sitting there by the hot spring made her look like a goddess, the stem from heat all around her making her skin look as if it was glowing, the bright round moon shinning down on her made hair seem to sparkle, even her eyes sparkled. Her smile was so bright and beautiful like when the sun comes out of no where on cloudy rainy day. Kagome always smelled so nice, like cherry blossoms in the spring.

"Hai, I'm happy for Inuyasha, he finally gets what he wants. I mean she did die for him 52 years ago, like I could compare to that. Plus, I don't think I love him like that, just as a friend a dear friend, like you, Miroku, and Shippo. No I take that back you guys are like family to me." Kagome said with a smile.

Sango smiled to her friend. "Kagome, you are like family to us too. If you weren't there to support when my family had died I don't know what I would have done. Maybe go mad. You were there when I needed someone the most and I am grateful for that. Would you like to go back to the village?" Sango asked her question because she did not want to sadden her friend when she was feeling ok about Inuyasha and Kikyo.

**A/N Sorry it was shorter than I wanted it but it's late so I have to get some sleep. Very tired. Hehe **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am not gonna make up any excuses for not updating, ok maybe I will, lol well you see, I just got distracted with reading other peoples stories that I got side tracked for a while, ok maybe more than a while, but yeah…. Gomen-nasai**

**Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha Characters, kami-sama I wish I did…..**

**Chapter 2**

_Guess Sango isn't gonna prey more out of me. That's a surprise. I don't want to go back to camp just yet. The stars look so beautiful._

"Um… Sango I think I'm going to say out here a bit longer. It's nice out so I think I'll enjoy it." Kagome said with a smile to her friend.

"Do you wish for me to stay with you?" Sango questioned.

"Iie Arigatou-gozaimasu, I think I'd prefer to be alone right now." Kagome responded. Sango looked at her and smiled then nodded in understanding that Kagome wanted some time to herself to think things through. Sango walked back to camp.

**Back in the hut with Inuyasha and Miroku:**

Miroku watched Kaede leave the hut not long after Kagome and Sango. He wanted to question Inuyasha about what was going on between them. He and Sango wanted to know why Kagome had return to her era for 2 whole weeks. Miroku just stared at the fire thinking how he should ask Inuyasha without upsetting him.

"Inuyasha" Miroku said to break the uncomfortable silence that fill the air.

"Nani" was Inuyasha response, he just stared at the ceiling of the hut not wanting to look at Miroku, he knew what was coming and didn't really want to discuss it right now Inuyasha knew Sango and Miroku wouldn't like his decision. They didn't really trust Kikyo; he knew that but Inuyasha felt like he could trust Kikyo with his life.

"Kagome-sama, why did she go home for such a long time?" Miroku hesitated to get right to the point.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha lied; he didn't want to hear the monk lecture him. As soon as he picked up Sango scent coming Inuyasha got up and walked out the hut. Not long after, Sango came walking in. Miroku just looked up at her and gave her a face, which kind of said 'what did she say?'

Sango just looked at him. "Nani?" That made Miroku laugh, after two years of traveling together she should know at least some of his face expressions. Sango just stared at Miroku a bit confused.

"Sango dear, it saddens me that you don't know some of my face expressions after two years of traveling with one another." Miroku said with a sad childish voice.

She just smiled and blushed; she didn't know why she was blushing. But she was, maybe it was his sad childish voice, or the face he was making she had no clue.

"Kagome-chan, said that she went to her era to think things through." Sango said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Hmm…. Did she say what she needed to think about?" Miroku questioned.

"Yeah, Inuyasha told her that he was choosing Kikyo. I mean to be with you know?" Sango said with a sad voice.

"I knew this would happen. Poor Kagome-sama she stuck with him for so long. How is she?" Miroku said after hearing what was going on with them.

"She's taking it quiet well; she said she realized her love for him isn't in that way. More like family." Sango said with a small but sad smile. Sango then looked around, it was only her and Miroku in the hut.

"Where is Kaede-sama, Shippo and Kirara?" Sango questioned. Miroku then looked around and just realized that Shippo and Kirara were missing.

"I don't know, maybe they went after you and Kagome-chan." Miroku said with a hint of concern. Sango then got up and walked out of the hut in search of the kitsune and feline. Not long after Miroku followed. They walked to the Onsen where Sango and Kagome had been talking. When they reach Kagome was still sitting there just looking at the stars.

"Kagome-chan, have you seen Kirara and Shippo?" Sango questioned.

"Huh? I thought they were at the village in Kaede's hut." Kagome said putting her shoes back on.

"Well when I got back to the hut I realized they weren't in there. Miroku didn't even notice them leave." Sango said.

"And Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

"He left not long before Sango came back." Miroku said.

"Oh. Maybe they followed him." After Kagome said this they all walked off in search of Inuyasha, Kirara and Shippo.

They soon found Inuyasha in a tree just sitting there.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed thinking he could barely hear her.

"Mou, didn't have scream wrench." Inuyasha said in an angry voice. That hit her nerve, he didn't have to call her wrench, she hated being called that. He knew it too. Not long after wards Inuyasha sensed Kagome's anger.

'Chikushou she's gonna sit me' Inuyasha thought to himself. He winced at this trying to prepare himself for what was coming.

"OSWARI!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

THUMP! Inuyasha body was formed in the ground. You couldn't see him, only if you looked into the whole that formed his body shape, he was about 3 feet into the earth. That made Miroku laugh I mean he laughed hard.

"I think he's unconscious." Sango said with a bit concern in her voice.

'Opps…. I let my anger take control' Kagome said to herself

"Inuyasha?" No response. 'Is he dead? He fell pretty hard. Shit I think I killed him.' Kagome thought after trying to call out to him.

They were all in silence for about maybe 5 minutes, Miroku grabbed the longest stick he could find, and then poked at Inuyasha.

"Chikushou…." Was what they heard next, Kagome knew what was coming. Inuyasha jump out of the hole that resembled him, and stood in Kagome's face. She just looked at him, not even frighten as he hoped she would be.

"Os" was all that was able to come out of her mouth for Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth.

"Wrench that hurt like hell. Why in the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha asked in a demanding voice then removed his hand from her mouth waiting for her answer.

"Have you seen Shippo or Kirara?" Sango asked hoping to stop the fight that was already taking it course.

'Why can't he just call me Kagome….?'

"Grr…" Kagome was growling, which was never good. 'He gets me so mad at times, we don't have time for this.' Kagome said to herself trying to calm herself down.

"Iie." That was all that came out of Inuyasha's mouth. Kagome knew he wasn't going to help them so she just walked off toward the well hoping Shippo would pop up thinking she was returning home like usual.

Kagome sat at the well waiting. Sango and Miroku came walking up.

"I'm worried." Came out of Sango mouth in whisper, Sango's eyes search the area trying to sense Kirara's presents.

"I shall go find Kaede-sama, maybe she knows where they have gone." Miroku said while getting up and walking back toward the village. Kagome and Sango soon stood up to follow Miroku.

It took them quite a while to find out where Kaede-sama had gone, to there surprise she had gone to the village toward the North. A child was sick and need so medical attention, Kirara and Shippo had taken her. Shippo had gotten pretty good at warding off demons when needed to. He was still short but not as small as he use to be, he was about the height of 5 year old child.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku decided to wait a couple of hours to see if they would return. It had been 4 hours exactly since they found out where Kaede had gone. Now they were extremely worried. Kagome went back to the tree where Inuyasha had been SAT at, his favorite tree.

"Um… Inuyasha, we found out where Shippo and Kirara are at. They went with Kaede-sama to the nearest village to the North, I was wondering if you'd like to go with us to go get them. Were worried, they've been gone for quite a while now." Kagome ask as nice as she can. The trip on foot would at least take a day.

"Iie, I'll stay here and wait just in case they come back and you guys miss them." Inuyasha said in a mean voice, which meant he was still upset with Kagome for sitting him.

"Ii-desu, sure." Kagome said with her head down.

_Fuck, I was hoping Inuyasha and I would be getting along._

Kagome walked back to Miroku and Sango who were waiting for her and Inuyasha.

"Is Inuyasha staying?" Sango asked.

"Hai, he said he'll stay just in case we miss Kaede-sama." Kagome said with a smile on. They began there 1 day hike in early morning, the sun had yet to rise. You could see the blue of morning coming in the sky, the beautiful stars were starting to disappear. Kagome absolutely love it. I mean its not like you can see the stars this bright in the future.

They walk in quiet, not some uncomfortable awkward type of silence but a pleasant one. Which is hard to come by with Inuyasha and Shippo traveling with them, they constantly argued. The sun had risen and it was about 9 in the morning. They hadn't stopped once and Kagome's feet were killing her.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Kagome asked as an excuse to rest.

"Yeah a little Kagome-chan." Sango said with a smile.

Kagome put down her yellow backpack, and brought out some instant noodles for the three of them. While doing this Miroku knew to go get firewood, which he did. When he came back with the wood, Kagome got out her lighter and lit a fire. She poured some water in a small container for bowling soup. Once the water heated up she the poured the water into the instant noodles and let it sit for five minutes. They sat and ate.

"Kagome-sama, I still can't get over how easy it is for you to cook for us. Just boil some water, and then pour it into this noodle contraption." Miroku said.

Kagome giggled, "I never told you and Sango how these instant noodles came to exist did I?" Kagome asked.

"Iie Kagome-sama." Miroku replied.

"Well you see, back in my time you can travel to the moon, well only if your and astronaut, and some peoples, not sure who, invented the instant noodles for the astronauts to eat. It takes years to travel to the moon so of course they'd need something easy and fast to make. Something that wouldn't get spoiled, so someone came up with dried noodles in this cup thingy, and just add hot water and there." Kagome said with a smile.

"Oh…. Wait did you say you can travel to the moon?" Sango said with amusement in her voice.

"Yeah only if you have the proper education though." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Wakari-masita." Sango and Miroku both said at time. Which this made Kagome laugh.

"In my era, you have to have proper education to be able to get a job. That's why high school is so important to me, anyways, to be a doctor, astronaut, school teacher, and just about anything else you have to go to college after high school." Kagome said with a smile.

"Ii-desu." Miroku replied.

Sango then leaned over to Miroku and whispered, "Kagome-chan just confused me more, do you understand?"

"Iie, Koiishi." Miroku said with a smirk.

Kagome turned to Sango and just in time to fluster, big time, she would've put a tomato to shame. Sango and Miroku relationship had progressed just about as much as her and Inuyasha. Which basically meant nowhere, so moments like this was the best for Kagome, she was a little jealous that Sango and Miroku could find happiness in each other if they choose to.

_Kami-sama, am I never going to find someone to love? Wait what am I saying, I have to time era's to find someone to love, one where there are humans and the other hot demons like hmmmm… Sesshomaru. Mou, I'm talking crazy_. _Inuyasha would kill me if he ever found out I actually thought Sesshomaru was hot, cute, sexy, and everything a girl would want in a man… MAN? Nani? I am crazy I'm about the enemy in a crazy sicko type of way._

By end of Kagome's thoughts she was blushing. Miroku saw this and with his hentai mind said,

"Kagome-sama, what impure thoughts are you thinking?"

"MIROKU!!! " Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. By this point Kagome was blushing ferociously.

Sango had to laugh at Kagome and Miroku childish ways.

"Kagome-sama, everyone thinks about IT some point of there life." Miroku said with sly smile. Kagome was shocked that Miroku would actually say something like that to HER. I mean everyone in the group thought of her as the innocent one.

"Miroku, don't try and talk about IT to me, it's just too weird…." Kagome said with her head down in discuss.

_I can't believe it, Miroku was trying to have the sex talk with me!!! Nande, nande, nande? My world is so upside down right now… _

"Well that was interesting, I think we should head out now." Sango said with a smile on.

"I agree, Koiishi." Miroku said so easily. Sango just eyed him not sure at where he was getting at. They put out the fire and were on there way.

They had a nice peaceful trip, with an occasional hentai being slapped by a certain demon slayer of course. They had reached the village that evening. Once they got there they found out that Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara had left about 10 minutes before they arrived.

"Ii-desu, what now?" Kagome said.

"Iie choice, but to head on back." Miroku said with bored expression on his face. "Hummm….. on second thought, maybe we should spend the night." Miroku now had a childish grin on after saying that.

"Ii-desu, I'm tired." Kagome agreed.

"So, where are we gonna stay? In the woods like usual, but we don't have Inuyasha to watch out for us." Sango commented.

"I'll use my spiritual powers to sense a demonic aura anywhere." Miroku said while looking at all the huts.

"Ah… That hut over there." Miroku pointed to a mansion in the far back.

Both girls just rolled there eyes at him. They walked back there and Miroku did his work, they ate and were shown to there rooms. Sango and Kagome shared a room, while Miroku had his own in the next room.

Kagome decided to take a walk and explore the village on her own. Inuyasha was always so over protective of her so now was her chance to meet new people. She walked around the whole village not sure of what do or say to people many of the villagers stared at her for her weird clothing, she wasn't wearing the old green school uniform like she use to but just a dark blue skirt with a white tang top. Her hair was still long and she had actually found a shampoo that would keep her hair healthy with a nice bounce and shine. She always wanted her like Sesshomaru ever since she saw him for the first time. I mean what girl wouldn't?

Kagome wonder on the outskirts of the village, there was a shrine on top of the hill that could barely be seen only if you looked hard enough.

_Wait if there's a shrine here shouldn't there be a priestess?_

Kagome questioned herself and decided to walk up there. It didn't take her long to reach the top, but when she did she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Kiiikyo…." Kagome whispered.

_Nande, nande, nande is she here? I thought she'd be with Inuyasha since were not around. _

Kagome was not prepared for what she saw next…

"Naraku." Kagome panicked not sure of what to do. So she just stood there and watched, she watched Kikyo give Naraku more jewel shards. It looked like 3 more.

"Ah… Kagome…" Naraku said with a smile on.

A/N Hehe cliffy I know how mean of me but hey what can I say, it was tempting. Anyways again Gomen-nasai for not updating sooner…. Well Rate & review…. And that you for the reviews…. They made me happy that people would actually think its pretty good so far.

Translations:

Iie:No

Arigatou gozai-masu:Thank you (formal)

Nani:What

Mou:Something like 'geez'

Chikushou:Damn

Oswari:Sit

Ii-desu:Ok

Hai:Yes

Wakari-masita:I don't understand

Koiishi:Darling

Kami-sama:God

Nande:Why


End file.
